When performing surgery, for example, a surgeon relies on a high level of eye hand co-ordination generally with a small margin for error and so to enhance the precision and accuracy of the surgery it is necessary to magnify the region of the operation. Operating optical microscopes which comprise optical devices mounted on fixed stands have been used by surgeons for this purpose. However the field of view of these microscopes is set at the beginning of an operation and is not easily reset if a surgeon needs to alter the field of view to gain a better perspective of the operation or of the operating region.
It is also common for surgeons to wear small head mounted binoculars or loupes to magnify their field of view. However as the level of an operation is below the normal level of eyesight of the surgeon, the head of the surgeon must be inclined to enable him to watch and co-ordinate his hands. During long operations even a slight inclination of the head can overwork the muscles of the neck discomforting the surgeon and providing an additional unnecessary distraction. This problem is compounded by the weight of the head mounted loupes.
To allow a surgeon to sit and concentrate in one position for a long length of time and reduce the stress on the muscles of the neck it is preferable that the head and neck of the surgeon be in an upright aligned position so that the surgeon's line of sight is straight ahead. However due to the level of an operation this position is not possible with existing loupes.
Furthermore this problem is not exclusively confined to those in the surgical profession. In fact any person such as a jeweller who is using existing loupes and manipulating very small objects for any length of time will encounter the same problems associated with inclination of the head, as the surgeon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which allows a person to view and co-ordinate his/her hands below the normal line of sight without having to incline his/her head and also to allow the person to readily change the field of view being magnified.